pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PK002: Christmas Night
is the 2nd Pikachu short. In the dub, it is the 25th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot The heroes leave a house, where they would spend the Christmas holidays. Ash decides to let Pikachu be in charge, while they are gone to buy a Christmas cake. With the heroes gone, Togepi walks to a door and the other Pokémon open it, finding many decorations, as well as a Christmas tree. The Pokémon go to the kitchen and climb up a table, finding some party hats, which they put on. Pikachu and Togepi go back to the tree, seeing their funny reflections on the spheres on the tree. Bulbasaur finds some cookies, shaped as Pokémon, while Squirtle tries to pull a string. A sound is made, startling them both and causing Squirtle to eat Bulbasaur's cookie by accident, so Bulbasaur chases Squirtle. Vulpix starts pulling some candies from the Christmas boot, but gets its head stuck inside and bashes into a wall. Psyduck finds a bottle of drink and tries to open it. Since it fails, Psyduck starts shaking it for fun. Squirtle is being chased by Bulbasaur, who uses Vine Whip to bind Squirtle. Squirtle goes around the Christmas tree, causing the vines to nearly topple the tree down, though Pikachu pushes it back to the spot. Vulpix jumps onto the tree, so Pikachu pushes the tree back. Vulpix's boot falls off, so Vulpix lands on the ground. Squirtle and Bulbasaur continue to chase each other and Squirtle, by accident, pulls the tree's lights by its foot. Pikachu continues to push the tree, but Psyduck shakes the bottle, causing the bottle's cap to be launched. The cap redirects to Pikachu, hitting him and causing Pikachu and the tree to be fallen. Pikachu comes out, making Squirtle and Bulbasaur laugh at the turn of the events. Pikachu becomes furious and emits electricity, which affects the lights, turning them off. Pikachu searches in the dark and opens a small chest, revealing to be a music box with a small plastic tree inside. The Pokémon are fascinated by the music box, but are saddened when it stops playing. Pikachu turns around and seeing the fallen Christmas tree, encourages others to raise it up back in the place. The heroes arrive back and see the house is quite dark. They enter the room and find the Pokémon waiting for them, with the tree being turned on and the music box being played. The heroes are impressed and start the party, wishing each other "Merry Christmas", while Santa travels up in the sky in his sledges. Trivia *Christmas Night is also the Japanese title of a similar episode, Stantler's Little Helpers. *Both the original Japanese version and the dubbed English version remained exclusive to VHS for several years before being aired on TV. *The dubbed VHS release of this special contains the original Japanese opening theme as a bonus feature. Gallery The heroes leave their Pokémon to do some shopping PK002 2.png The Pokémon enter the party room PK002 3.png The Pokémon find the kitchen PK002 4.png Bulbasaur pulls Togepi to the table PK002 5.png Vulpix puts on the party hat PK002 6.png Pikachu and Togepi wear party hats as well PK002 7.png Squirtle and Bulbasaur start celebrating PK002 8.png Psyduck puts the hat on the wrong side PK002 9.png Bulbasaur finds cookies PK002 10.png Squirtle and Bulbasaur got startled PK002 11.png Squirtle bites the cookie PK002 12.png Bulbasaur chases Squirtle PK002 13.png Psyduck tries to open the bottle PK002 14.png Squirtle runs away from Bulbasaur PK002 15.png Pikachu pushes the tree back PK002 16.png The lights went out PK002 17.png The Pokémon gather around the music box PK002 18.png The Pokémon pull the tree back to its place PK002 19.png The heroes find their Pokémon celebrating PK002 20.png Santa flies up in the sky }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Christmas Specials